Give Me Your Heart
by Raawrrr
Summary: "Mau kah kau memberikan hatimu untukkku?" — Baik Ino maupun Hidan memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda mengenai arti pertanyaan tersebut. / For #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #10


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story** **(c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Suspense/Tragedy.**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **For** **#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #10**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Kencan pertama di hari jadi yang ke tiga bulan tidak berjalan sebagaimana yang Ino inginkan. Pasukan air langit tiba-tiba datang membasahi bumi, sehingga kegiatan yang sudah Ino rencanakan dari hari-hari sebelumnya tidak terlaksanakan.

"Hujan menyebalkan," gerutu Ino seraya menatap kesal rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca mobil. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan lucu, menandakan bahwa ia kini sedang benar-benar kesal dengan hujan.

Hidan yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, sedangkan kedua matanya tetap fokus menatap ke depan. "Tak ada gunanya menyalahkan alam."

Ino mendengus, "Kau terlihat tidak kecewa dengan hal ini, huh? Apa kau memang benar-benar tak mau kencan denganku _ne,_ Hidan-kun?"

"Aku memang kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, masih ada waktu lain 'kan?"

"Tapi 'kan ini hari spesial!"

"Dan masih ada hari yang lebih spesial."

Ino mendecih pelan, percuma saja menanggapi perkataan sang kekasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino. Kita 'kan sudah tiga bulan, jadi... mau kah kau memberikan hatimu untukkku?"

Sejenak Ino terdiam, mencerna perkataan Hidan barusan. Namun beberapa kemudian, senyum lebah berkembang menghiasi rupa sang putri tunggal Yamanaka. "Tentu saja! Sedari awal juga aku sudah memberikan seluruh hatiku untukmu."

Seringaian tak kasat mata Hidan keluarkan, "Terimakasih, sayang."

'Memberi hati... maksudnya memberikan seluruh rasa cintaku untuknya, 'kan?'

.

.

.

Kediaman Hidan sudah berada di depan mata. Diparkirkan mobil sedan hitam pada garasi. Suasana rumah itu sepi, tentu saja. Hidan tinggal sendirian, kedua orang tuanya telah tewas pada kecelakaan tragis yang direncanakan oleh salah satu bawahan ayah Hidan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya kini sudah terkunci dan aman, Hidan menggandeng tangan Ino memasuki kediamannya.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan menuju bagian dalam rumah Hidan yang belum pernah Ino pijak sekalipun. Mengundang pemikiran penuh tanda tanya dalam benak Ino.

Tumben Hidan membawa Ino memasuki kediamannya lebih dalam. Biasanya, Ino disuruh menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Hidan-kun?"

Panggilan dari Ino sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Hidan. Ia masih fokus menuntun Ino menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Hidan-kun?"

Lagi, Ino mencoba untuk memanggil sang kekasih, namun hasilnya masih tetap sama.

Bukan Ino Yamanaka namanya jika ia menyerah sampai sini. Ia akan terus memanggil Hidan berapa kalipun sampai Hidan mau menggubris panggilannya.

"Hidan—"

"Ada apa?"

Senyum Ino berkembang. Akhirnya panggilannya mendapatkan respon, "kita mau ke mana?"

"Ikuti saja aku dan jangan banyak bertanya."

Dan Ino pun menurut.

.

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, akhirnya telah sampai pada suatu ruangan yang sangat gelap. Sempat Ino bergidik saat menatap ruang gelap di hadapannya. Hidan tidak sedang berusaha untuk menakutinya, 'kan?

"Ayo masuk," ajak Hidan. Namun Ino tetap bergeming di tempat, tidak mau masuk lantaran takut kalau-kalau ada hantu di dalam sana.

"Tidak mau, takut ada hantu," tolak Ino kekanakkan.

"Tidak ada hantu di sini." Kembali, Hidan menarik pelan tangan kanan Ino demi menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

Sengaja ia tak menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi ruangan itu. Untuk saat ini tak usah dinyalakan, begitu kata Hidan. Tak perlu takut akan menabrak sesuatu, karena Hidan sudah tau seluk beluk ruangan ini.

"Nah, berbaringlah."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Aku tidak lelah, aku tidak mau tidur!"

Namun protesan tersebut malah membuat Hidan membaringkan tubuh Ino secara paksa. Kedua tangan dan kaki Ino ia ikat agar pergerakannya terkunci.

Lampu kini dinyalakan. Dan mata Ino membulat saat cahaya terang lampu menunjukkan apa saja yang ada dalam ruangan ini.

Ino terbaring. Di atas meja bedah. Dengan keadaan kedua tangan dan kaki diikat pada masing-masing kaki meja bedah. Di sekitarnya terdapat berbagai macam peralatan bedah.

Namun yang paling tak bisa Ino percaya adalah—

— Hidan berdiri di sebelahnya... dengan pandanganmata buas dan... senyum psikopat.

Lantas Ino meronta. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Tenanglah sayang." Jemari putih Hidan menelusuri wajah cantik Ino yang kini dibasahi oleh keringat dingin. "Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau sudah memberikan hatimu sedari awal, hm?"

Jemari Hidan kini turun menuju leher jenjang Ino, mengelusnya seduktif lalu kembali turun menuju dada dan berakhir pada perut Ino, tepatnya pada bagian kanan perut Ino. "Dan aku akan mengambilnya sekarang juga."

Dan kini Ino mengerti, hati yang dimaksud oleh Hidan adalah... hati yang merupakan organ pada tubuh manusia.

"TIDAK!" Ino berteriak kencang, "kau salah paham!"

Gelisah dan takut kini menjadi satu. Sang gadis berambut pirang sedari tadi berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan pada kedua kaki dan tangannya. Sialnya, kedua ikatan itu terlalu erat sehingga Ino tak bisa melonggarkannya barang sedikitpun.

"AHAHAHA!" Hidan tertawa kesetanan.

"Kau—! Dasar gila! Lelaki brengsek! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, sialan!"

Hidan seakan tuli, ia tak menjawab serentetan makian yang dikeluarkan oleh Ino. Dengan santainya ia mengambil sebuah pisau tajam.

"Kau berisik sekali. Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang saja."

 _JLEB._

Cairan merah kental berbau tembaga terlihat.

Jeritan kesakitan Ino menggema.

Air mata tak henti mengalir dari kedua bola mata sewarna samudra.

Sayatan demi sayatan diberikan.

Terus dan terus dilakukan. Sehingga membuat luka yang menganga lebar. Terutama di bagian perut.

Tawa kesetanan dan jeritan kesakitan melebur menjadi satu.

Bau anyir menjadi parfum bagi ruangan.

Dan lama kelamaan suara tawa mendominasi. Tidak ada lagi suara jeritan kesakitan.

Karena Ino Yamanaka kini sudah tiada.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipandanginya kepala Ino yang sudah terpisah dengan tubuhnya, lalu diciumnya singkat bibir pucat Ino yang dingin. "Terimakasih atas hatinya, Sayang."

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil kepala Ino dan disimpannya pada etalase kaca—

— bersama dengan kepala-kepala perempuan yang lainnya.

"AHAHA! Jashin-sama! Aku membawakan hati baru untukmu, sebagai persembahan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang belum diketahu oleh Ino tentang Hidan adalah: Hidan merupakan penganut aliran sesat dan... Hidan selalu membunuh gadis yang dipacarinya demi mengambil organ hati milik sang gadis untuk diberikan kepada dewanya, sang Jashin-sama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**


End file.
